hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael '''is the oldest and most powerful archangel and God's mighiest son, Co-ruler of heaven, Son of God, older brother of Archangels Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and all Angels. He is also a great friend of John Turner, despite John's skepticism at first. He is considered to be one of the most powerful and oldest beings in god's creation. Personality Michael is a very righteous being, having a very high sense of morality. His greatest trait probably is his immense and unparallel love for his angels, showing extraordinary care for them in his appearances in the series. He also shows signs of sympathy and understanding, as he risked his life of being cast out of heaven just to spare Tim Sullivan's life, even though he was ordered by God himself, for the benefit of humanity. He even gave Tim Sullivan a chance to be a Angel of God twice, even though rebelling on two occasions. Despite his high moral compass, Michael isn't afraid or reluctant to kill, as he has done so many times, if it is or he believes the ends justify the means. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Characters '''Nigh-omnipotence - Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence. Superhuman strength - Michael endows his vessel with an astounding level of physical strength, enabling him to harm, kill and overpower most beings in existence. Superhuman senses '- Like any other angel, Michael endows his vessel with remarkably enhanced sense of sight, hearing, smell and touch. 'Superhuman stamina - Michael doesn't need anything to give keep his strength and vitality up, this includes food, water, oxygen or sleep. Superhuman endurance - Michael is able to endure enormous amounts of pain and torture. Telekinesis - Michael can telekinetically move all types of objects and things with a simple thought. [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']] - Michael communicates with his angels using telepathy, mainly for the purpose of giving orders. Teleportation - Michael is able to transport himself and/or others to virtually anywhere in creation, where it would be in the universe, anywhere in time, another plane in existence, Hell, Heaven, Purgatory or any other. Reality warping - Michael is an amazing manipulator of reality, so powerful that he can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, and it is his trademark and most used ability. He can warp reality, whether it by creating objects or living beings out of thin air, or reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and time loops. Invisibility - Michael can mask his presence from any being, this even includes spiritual beings such as angels, demons and ghosts. [[Immortality|'Immortality']] - Michael is immortal and is immune to aging, disease or other forms of death. Invulnerability - Michael is indestructible and cannot be killed by any weapon. Immunity - Unlike every other angel, Michael cannot be killed by Heaven's blade nor does it inflict pain on him, just slight discomfort. He is the only angel in the series so far who is immune to the blade, showing how powerful he truly is. It also quite possible that his brother Lucifer is immune as well. Death touch - 'Michael can kill beings with a simple touch. One of the most powerful users of this ability that has been seen through the series, Michael can control this ability to his will, choosing to incinerate, explode, disintegrate or just simply kill his victims with a fast painless death. He gave a fast painless death for a dying Gadreel, who was fatally injuried b♙ Heaven's blade. 'Healing - Michael can heal others of any injury or wound, disease or illness just by a mere thought. Resurrection - Michael can revive the dead with ease. Weather manipulation - Upon Michael arrival to earth, he caused devastating thunderstorms and wind. Cosmic awareness - 'Michael is aware of anything that goes around in the universe. 'Supernatural detection - Michael can see the true forms of demons, spirits, angels and can identity any supernatural being with a glance. possessionAngelic possession - Michael needs to inhabit a human vessel in order to interact in the physical world on earth. However, he can only inhabit his true vessel, Henry Steel, as other human bodies will not be able to contain his tremendous angelic power, and as a result they will die. Weaknesses Angelic spell - Michael can be trapped and imprisoned by the Angelic spell. '''Older beings - '''Michael is inferior to Death and God, as they are older, more powerful and superior then himself. It is unknown if Alphas can defeat Michael.